


Бесплатный сыр

by Aizawa, ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Входит в цикл "U.Ni-ver" http://dgrayman.diary.ru/p170300684.htm</p><p>Предупреждения:<br/>- тонны фансервиса. ТОННЫ. но см. рейтинг;<br/>- что типично, еда, февральский ветер, обман господ и прочие семейные ценности;<br/>- ТИПП расшифровается как теория и практика перевода<br/>- чуть не забыли!!! ООС МАРИИ™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесплатный сыр

Смеркалось.  
Это было неудивительно: к четвёртой паре в зимние месяцы смеркалось всегда.  
Аллен не знал, кому в голову пришла гениальная идея поставить последней, вечно игнорируемой студентами парой именно «Введение в романское языкознание», но уловка сработала на сто процентов.  
Ладно, на девяносто девять.  
Примерно пятьдесят из них обеспечивали девицы, традиционно начинавшие краснеть и томно вздыхать уже после того, как профессор Кросс произносил название собственного курса. Ещё сорок приходилось на любопытных, сбегавшихся посмотреть «на живого Кросса». Девять составляли непонятные личности, всерьёз интересующиеся французской лингвистикой, и Тимоти, которого Клауд Найн было не с кем оставить.  
Аллен шёл по улице, чувствуя себя одиноким сотым процентом. Под ногами хлюпала февральская грязь, в кармане одиноко перекатывались два жетона на метро и ключ от кладовки лингафонного кабинета.  
В аудитории было тепло, но Кросса Аллен видеть уже не мог.  
В общаге тоже было, наверное, неплохо, но там был Нэа. Утром таинственно намекнувший, что у него планы на вечер – и конечно же, дорогой Аллен может приходить когда угодно, но за последствия Нэа не отвечает.  
Аллен поёжился. В общагу что-то пока не хотелось.  
Почему дорогому дяде вздумалось осуществлять свои невнятные планы именно сегодня, Аллен сообразил, только когда его взгляд наткнулся на яркий плакат, подсвеченный ядовито-розовыми лампочками. Плакат гласил:  
С ДНЁМ СВЯТОГО ВАЛЕНТИНА ВСЕХ ЛЮБЯЩИХ И ВЛЮБЛЁННЫХ!  
ТОЛЬКО СЕГОДНЯ У НАС УНИКАЛЬНАЯ АКЦИЯ: ПРАЗДНИЧНАЯ ТАРЕЛКА В ПОДАРОК!  
В усеянной стилизованными сердечками витрине стояла Она. Праздничная тарелка.  
В центре её топорщились копчёными спинами суши с угрём, мелкие икринки тобико таинственно мерцали в ярком свете, сыр «Филадельфия» атласно переливался в начинке роллов. Аллену показалось, что он чувствует восхитительный, рыбный и рисовый, аромат прямо через стекло.  
«БЕСПЛАТНО», прыгали розовые буквы. Бесплатно.  
Аллен прижался носом к витрине, пытаясь рассмотреть написанный мелким шрифтом блок «Условия». Буквы плыли и дрожали в почти ощутимом запахе еды. Акция бла-бла, проводится 14 февраля, бла-бла... при посещении заведения парой бла-бла.  
Парой.  
За стеклом миловидная девушка протянула к спутнику руку с палочками. Между палочками была зажата нигири-суши.  
Парой. Аллен повернулся влево.  
И где её найдёшь, когда все девушки застряли на лекции ещё на добрый час (проклятый учитель)!  
Парой. Аллен повернулся направо. Интересно, номер, который записала Род в его мобильный, ещё работает?  
Парой...  
– Мальчик, почему мы всё время встречаемся в столовках? Ты вообще учишься?  
По всем канонам мировой литературы Аллену полагалось подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Но Аллен не был персонажем мировой литературы и прыгать не стал. Он не чувствовал, что с ним произошло что-то необыкновенное – если уж в университете и общаге не было ему покоя, то даже логично было повстречать на улице Тики Микка.  
– Тебе-то что? – незатейливо откликнулся он. – Кстати, меня зовут Аллен. Приятно познакомиться, ага?  
Непроизвольно Аллен огляделся с некоторым даже интересом. По всем канонам неудачного дня теперь из-за угла полагалось появиться, допустим, Канде Ю на пару с, допустим, Джонни-Хороший-Парень-Но-Немножко-Задолбал-Гилом. Да, по всем канонам неудачных дней следовало ожидать как минимум этого.  
Но улица была пуста. Не было даже гопников из АКУМА. Наверное, они все тоже праздновали этот самый День Святого Валентина, ненавязчиво манящий Аллена густым рыбным ароматом.  
– И зачем так сразу агрессивно, – обиженно-невинно пропел Тики Микк, внезапно напомнив Аллену дядю. Нельзя сказать, что ассоциация улучшила настроение. Аллен вздохнул и снова посмотрел на завитринную роскошь.  
– А у меня идея! – радостно провозгласил Тики чуть ли не на ухо Аллену. – Пошли внутрь!  
Аллен не стал даже оглядываться. На выпендрёж студентов Тысячелетыча, всему универу известных мажоров, внимания обращать нельзя, это даже первокурснику известно.  
– У меня таких денег нет, – холодно откликнулся он.  
И повернулся, чтобы уходить.  
– Ты что, дурак? – уже даже не обиженно, а удивлённо сказал Тики. – Я же говорю, у меня есть идея! Видишь, там написано «бесплатно»!  
Интонация, с которой он произнёс это слово, была Аллену знакома. Эта интонация свидетельствовала о богатом опыте. О богатом опыте бедности, если быть точным.  
Откуда такой опыт у Тысячелетова студента, Аллен не знал, но почему-то ярко вспомнил встречу в «Двух блюдцах» и жирное пятно на рубашке, которая, как оказалось, Тики Микку не принадлежала...  
– Какая идея? – почти против воли вырвалось у Аллена.  
Тики не ответил. Вместо этого Тики схватил его за руку и потащил к дверям кафе.  
Внутри было тепло и вкусно пахло. Нарядный зал, мягко освещённый оранжевыми лампами, ничем не напоминал мутный гадюшник «Два блюдца». За столами по углам негромко ворковали о своём незнакомые и явно очень приличные парочки. Нарядные официантки бесшумно скользили между столиков – картина просто-таки дышала миром и уютом.  
В общем, понял Аллен, делать ему тут было явно нечего.  
Но от дверей как раз повеяло мокрым февральским холодом, долгим путём до общаги, запертой дверью комнаты номер четырнадцать – и Аллен вдруг обнаружил себя сидящим за столиком. Тики Микк как-то сам собой обнаружился напротив, но сейчас это почти не напрягало.  
В конце концов, подумал Аллен, маловероятно, что здесь запрещены азартные игры – хотя бы потому, что вряд ли кто-то додумался здесь в них играть.  
– Сколько тут кофе? – спросил он у Тики почти дружелюбно.  
– Ты хочешь начать с кофе, мальчик?  
Не в силах реагировать на такую явную глупость, Аллен только фыркнул. Сам он в совершенстве владел умением растягивать тридцатимиллиграммовую чашку эспрессо на два часа.  
Откуда-то из тепла и вкусного запаха выплыла профессионально сияющая официантка с блокнотиком.  
– Что-нибудь желаете? – при виде смуглой физиономии Микка сияние явно усилилось на несколько тыщ ватт.  
– Два ко...  
– Скажите, мы можем получить бесплатные суши? – вдруг ляпнул Тики с самым невинным видом.  
Аллен попытался пнуть его под столом в колено, но выяснилось, что предусмотрительный Микк заранее передвинул свои ходули в проход.  
– Вы кого-то ждёте? – прожурчала официантка. – Возможно, за этим столиком будет не совсем у...  
– Никого, – отрезал Аллен.  
Он выпрямился и посмотрел на Тики с холодным подозрением.  
– Я – лично – никого не жду. А ты?  
– Нет-нет, мы вдвоём, – глаза Тики были так чисты и прозрачны, что их можно было снимать в рекламе глазных капель.  
– Вот как, – Аллену показалось, что в голосе официантки прозвучало какое-то странное разочарование. Им что, прибавляют за количество посетителей? – Вот как...  
Так, стоп...  
– У вас на афише, – лениво продолжил Тики, – написано. В честь Дня Святого Валентина и всё такое, бесплатный сет всем влюблённым парам. Какие проблемы?  
Это у тебя сейчас будут проблемы, оцепенев от Тикиного нахальства, подумал Аллен. До таких низких приёмчиков он не скатывался никогда в жизни. До сего дня.  
– Ах, простите, – профессиональная улыбка официантки, оттенённая лёгким румянцем смущения, сначала померкла, а потом вернулась – но уже немного другой. Более... толерантной.  
– Конечно, сейчас я всё принесу. Что-нибудь ещё?  
– Пока всё, – царственно кивнул Тики. От его слов веяло золотой кредиткой и твёрдым обещанием купить половину ассортимента ресторана и сапфировое колье лично прекрасной официантке.  
Девушка, мазнув по Аллену странным взглядом, ушла по направлению к бару. Тики с интересом проводил глазами её короткую юбку с кружевными рюшами по подолу, при каждом шаге приоткрывающую ноги. Ноги и правда были что надо.  
– Тики, – с усилием выдавил из себя Аллен. На самом деле, очень хотелось начать со «слышь, филолог недоделанный», но Аллен был вежливым.  
– Ты жрать хочешь? – парировал недоделанный филолог. Ну кто ж сразу с козырей ходит, подумал Аллен.  
Довод, однако, был весомый. Жрать хотелось. Обратно в промозглый вечер и перспективу шляться непонятно где – не очень.  
Аллен взвесил на фантомных весах свою репутацию и искушение вкусно поесть. Покосился на Тики – тот, уткнувшись в меню, о своей репутации явно не страдал. Тысячелетычевы студенты все такие, подумал Аллен, вспомнив о Род. Лучше б это была Род!  
Она же сама ничего не ест.  
Метафизические взвешивания прервало появление давешней официантки, и влюблённо глядя на большую тарелку роллов, Аллен не сразу заметил, что кроме еды девушка принесла ещё и пару алых свечей в форме сердца.  
Мысли Аллена как будто взболтали ложкой.  
– Спасибо большое, – буркнул он, стараясь сосредоточиться на сырных «Калифорнийских».  
– Благодарю вас, – Тики одарил официантку снисходительным кивком. – Очаровательно. Меню можете оставить.  
– Предпочитаете сами или принести зажигалку?  
– Пожалуй, принесите...  
Девица улыбнулась ещё толерантнее. Однако взглядом, который она, удаляясь, кинула на Аллена, можно было зажечь практически что угодно. Сначала он даже подумал, что их раскусили.  
Через секунду до Аллена дошла истинная причина.  
– Тики, блин, – прошипел он и потянулся к богомерзким свечкам. – Ну, блин, Тики, ты щаз...  
– А ну тихо, – прошипел Микк сквозь светскую ухмылку и не отрывая взгляд от стойки. – Спалиться хочешь?  
Здоровая злость человека, которого лишают практически законной еды, сквозила в его шёпоте.  
Аллен перевёл глаза на тарелку и почти почувствовал, как упругий рис, от которого во рту пахнет тёплыми сливками, липнет к зубам.  
– Во, – кивнул Тики где-то за тарелкой. – Расслабься и думай о «Калифорнии». Свечки ему помешали...  
Аллен прожевал омлет и благодушно решил, что мысль не лишена смысла. Пусть даже её высказал словесник, съедающий с суши рыбу, а рис пихающий под край тарелки.  
– Не переводи продукты! – подлез он под руку Тики, вилкой вылавливая проигнорированный рис. Тики рефлекторно пихнул Аллена локтём. Аллен в отместку попытался наугад наступить Тики на ногу. Как выглядела эта возня со стороны, он старался не думать.  
Вернувшаяся официантка щёлкнула дважды зажигалкой, и над восковым сердечком заплясали бледные язычки.  
Аллен насадил на вилку сразу два ролла и больше не отвлекался до самых суши с омлетом. Омлетный ряд на тарелке был выложен третьим.  
– Слышь, Тики, – решил поинтересоваться он, когда омлет начал подходить к концу. – У тебя же есть зажигалка. Чего выпендривался?  
– Угу, «Бик» пластмассовый, – Тики хмыкнул. Он был занят обкусыванием с сушины лосося и отставал от Аллена всего на полряда, несмотря на то, что сам орудовал палочками. – Нищебродов так и вычисляют, мальчик. По часам и зажигалкам.  
– А я-то думаю, почему нашему завкафу все в долг верят! – повеселел Аллен. – А это у него зажигалка правильная. Спиртовая, весит, наверное, полкило. Крышка на шарнире, а на боку...  
– Монограмма, – задумчиво закончил Тики. – Эм Ка. Интересно, камушки настоящие?  
– А... а ты откуда знаешь? – обалдел Аллен.  
Чего-чего, а семинаров на вражеском факультете он от чёртова профессора не ожидал.  
– Кросс ваш, – Тики усмехнулся, – уже пятую за вечер курит. А кстати, этот деятель, с ним, – тоже из ТИППа? Посмотри!  
И тогда Аллен обернулся.  
– Ты что, ма...  
Аллен только отмахнулся. Сейчас ему было плевать даже на то, почему и как дядя обнаружился в валентиновском кабаке да ещё и за Кроссовым столиком – красное табло «БЕЖИМ!» мерцало перед его внутренним взором. Присутствие Нэа добавляло к нему лишь маленькую зелёную сноску – «В общаге свободно!».  
Аллен уже рванулся из-за стола, одновременно подтягивая к себе куртку, когда нежный голосок официантки вдруг пропел над его головой:  
– Что-нибудь ещё?  
Будто следила.  
– Хм, – Тики поднял светлы очи на официантку, – мне показалось, или рыба, которую вы используете для суши, подвергалась обычной, а не шоковой заморозке? Угорь так и вообще показался нам слабосолёным, а не сырым. Да, мальчик? – обратился он к Аллену, повернув к официантке точёный аристократический профиль.  
– Нет, что вы, мы используем только самые качественные продукты... – растерянно начала девушка, но Тики прервал её.  
– Так печально бывает, когда реальность не соответствует ожиданиям, не находите? – в тоне его сочетались лёгкая усталость и сдержанное разочарование. – А винная карта у вас бедновата. Так что мы, пожалуй, пойдём. Да, мальчик?  
Аллен прокашлялся.  
– Да, – твёрдо сказал он.  
– Да, – сказал в трубку Кросс. – Нет. Я же предупреждал, что сегодня занят.  
Аллен высчитал идеальный момент слинять вплоть до секунды – завкаф отвлёкся на звонок, дядя ковырялся в суши – кажется, как и Тики, отделял рыбу от риса (что за мерзкий снобизм).  
Аллен не учёл одного – что ретировавшаяся после Тикиной отповеди официантка пойдёт ва-банк. Вместо неё путь намылившемуся к выходу Аллену преградил импозантный немолодой мужчина с бейджиком «старший менеджер» на лацкане.  
Ну вот, пронеслось у Аллена в голове. Допрыгались. Пронеслось, впрочем, даже как-то лихо: впадать в уныние на сытый желудок было глупо.  
– Простите, – начал он.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – вклинился Тики, следовавший за ним в полушаге.  
– Это вы простите! – с энтузиазмом перебил дядька. – Никаких проблем! Я приношу свои извинения! То есть от имени всего заведения я...  
– Нда?  
– Нам не хотелось бы, чтобы у вас осталось дурное впечатление. Все наши клиенты... Вот уже восемь лет рыба нашего ресторана славится...  
– Счастлив за вас. Если этому угрю действительно было восемь лет, он недурно сохранился.  
Чёртов ты Микк, подумал Аллен с паническим равнодушием.  
Дядька нервно захихикал.  
– От имени всего заведения мы просим вас принять этот небольшой подарок, – в руках у дядьки заблестели какие-то разноцветные конверты. – Позвольте предложить вам эти редчайшие контрамарки на главное музыкальное событие сезона…  
Я сплю, подумал Аллен. Пожалуйста, пусть я сплю.  
Что может быть логичнее? Конечно, он, Аллен Уолкер, сейчас сидит в аудитории на втором этаже, уютно забившись в угол. Он просто задремал под лекцию чёртова сенсея, которую, к большому счастью, не прогулял.  
К счастью, он не вышел на улицу и не отправился с Тики Микком в ресторан. И это не ему непонятный старший менеджер рассказывает что-то о невыносимо романтических сопрано и непередаваемой атмосфере музыкального праздника, призванной ещё крепче связать их любящие сердца.  
Их с Тики Микком, значит, сердца.  
Мысль о том, что всё это просто обязано оказаться сном, была такой приятной и успокоительной, что Аллен незаметно ущипнул себя за руку и завертел головой по сторонам, надеясь, что сквозь столики и розовенькие занавески вот-вот проступят одинаковые ряды высоких парт, тёмные квадраты окон, доска и кафедра, чёртов Кросс…  
...наливал в пузатый бокал что-то из «небогатой винной карты». Хорошо знакомый Аллену прищур выдавал лёгкое презрение к данному напитку – так Мариан Кросс смотрел на все вина, которые стоили меньше, чем его официальная зарплата за квартал. Точно так же Мариан Кросс обычно смотрел на самого Аллена. В тёмном стекле бутылки гипнотизирующе плясали огоньки свечей.  
Розовых. В форме сердца.  
Аллен моргнул в последний раз, но видение не исчезло. Он пригляделся: на скатерти, уставленной тарелками и бокалами, нахально переливалось оранжевым и белым блюдо с бесплатным сетом. Для влюблённых.  
Ошарашенный, Аллен чуть ослабил внимание. Когда он спохватился, было уже поздно – Кросс и Нэа почти одновременно повернулись в их сторону. Аллену показалось, что он видит, как оранжевые лампы-шары отражаются в дядиных смеющихся глазах.  
Судя по дядиной улыбке, надежды убраться неузнанным у Аллена больше не было.  
Судя по улыбке Кросса, даже надежда просто скрыться таяла с каждой секундой.  
Больше не обращая внимания ни на Тики, ни на всё ещё бубнившего менеджера, Аллен со всей силой молчаливого отчаяния метнулся вперёд, к вертящимся дверям. Сырой сквозняк, которым тянуло от входа, сейчас казался ему родным и желанным. На всякий случай Аллен низко опустил голову – узнать его, без сомнения, узнали, но зачем упускать даже призрачную возможность отпереться? – и прыгнул в спасительный проём…  
– Да бли…о-ох!  
Тёмный силуэт, выступивший из уличного мрака, вдруг заслонил весь мир. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, Аллен вытянул вперёд руки, пошатнулся и с разбега уткнулся лбом силуэту в глубокое, как обморок, декольте.  
Нежное душистое прикосновение обожгло, как утюгом. Очень захотелось провалиться под землю. Интересно, с той стороны, в Австралии, – сейчас тепло?  
– Простите, – сдавленно прохрипел он, собрав волю в кулак.  
Дама, с которой Аллен столкнулся в дверях, наверное, отличалась не только феноменальной устойчивостью, но и феноменальным же спокойствием. Аллен скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как она кивнула в ответ.  
Правой рукой дама всё ещё сжимала его плечо – если бы секунду назад не успела его поймать, Аллен врезался бы в неё всем телом, и они неминуемо полетели бы на пол оба.  
Аллен ещё раз пробормотал «Простите...», отшатнулся (ухо защекотали невесомые надушенные оборки) и наконец пулей вылетел из проклятого кабака. Сырой февральский ветер – милый, дорогой! – ударил в лицо, когда он рванул вверх по улице, топая каблуками по наледи, чёрт с ними, с брюками. Сверкающие вывески – да чтобы он ещё раз! да он никогда! – слились в одну разноцветную полосу.  
«Аллегро удирато» – вдруг подумал он и засмеялся на бегу. Это называется – «делать аллегро удирато». Откуда вдруг у него в голове всплыло это выражение, Аллен понятия не имел.  
Проскочив два перекрёстка, он остановился и прислонился к стене. Кажется, оторвался, отдышавшись, решил он, и в этот момент знакомый глубокий голос, отлично подошедший бы какому-нибудь роковому злодею из компьютерной игры, над самым Аленовым ухом печально произнёс:  
– Ну и везёт тебе, мальчик.  
– Боже, ты когда-нибудь от меня отвяжешься? – вяло поинтересовался Аллен, поднимая глаза на Тики Микка.  
– Я бы тоже не отказался уткнуться носом в грудь такой красотки. И не только носом. И не только в...  
– Я тебя. Сейчас убью, – сказал Аллен, примериваясь к стоящему рядом мусорному баку.  
– Ещё и звезда, – гнул своё собеседник.  
– Какая звезда? – не понял Аллен.  
– Ты что, не узнал? – приподнял точёную бровь Тики. – А хотя ты не на лицо смотрел. Ну вот же, – он ткнул пальцем в цветастый конверт.  
Взял-таки, гад. Ни стыда ни совести. Однозначно, есть у них спецкурс подобного поведения, и ведёт его лично Тысячелетыч.  
– А ну убрал клешню, – почти миролюбиво возразил Тики, когда Аллен потянулся за контрамаркой, – я их Род подарю. Она эту Марию слушает, вроде.  
Аллен застонал.  
Так во всех смыслах влететь – да он, должно быть, проклят! Оставалось надеяться, что неловкий эпизод не было видно из зала, а сама Мария решит не упоминать о подобной мелочи.  
Аллен отлип от стены и приказал ногам топать в сторону общаги.  
О некоторых вещах – например, о том, знакома ли Мария, Кроссова дорогая непойми кто, ещё и с Нэа и участвует ли Тики в соцсоревновании своей кафедры «Задолбай Аллена Уолкера любой ценой», не стоило размышлять.  
Ради сохранности собственной психики.

 

***

– А твой ученик не лыком шит, – насмешливо улыбнулась Мария и, проигнорировав отодвинутое Кроссом кресло рядом с ним, устроилась в соседнем, между двумя мужчинами. – Сложно не заметить кавалера, когда он практически падает в объятия. Ещё годик практики – и будет походя разбивать девичьи сердца.  
– Это как сказать, – сдерживая смех, возразил Мариан, – он здесь, между прочим, с одним подозрительным словесником сидел. И жрал акционный сет для влюблённых.  
– Ты тоже сидишь с неким подозрительным словесником, – парировала Мария, – а сет – это вот этот?  
– Я оттуда только две суши съел, мы тебя ждали, – невозмутимо прокомментировал Нэа. – И я бывший словесник. Это не считается.


End file.
